Tears
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Tears. They were the one thing that Mossad agent Ziva David hated more than anything. From the day she was born she had been taught that crying was bad... In progress. Hope you like. Rated M for later chapters. Sorry I Sorta suck at summmaries
1. Tears Ziva

Tears. They were the one thing that Mossad agent Ziva David hated more than anything. From the day she was born she had been taught that crying was bad. And then when she was five that point had been proved.

_-Flashback-_

_"Ziva. You love me don't you?" Ziva's brother Ari asked as he slipped into her room._

_"Yes Ari." She answered automatically. She really held no feeling for her brother at all._

_"Good." He replied as he guided her hand to his groin. His head lolled back as he groaned. Ziva felt repulsed as she started to cry. _

_"Stop crying Bitch." Her brother scolded as he slapped her with his spare hand. His other hand holding Ziva's small Monkey paws in place. Ziva instantly attempted to stiffen her upper lip and retreat to the place in her brain that she used when she was in upsetting situations. But this time it didn't work as the hot and salty tears kept coming. And with the tears came the slaps from Ari. This routine continued for about ten years. By then she had learnt how to just go to a special place in her head were nothing could reach her._

_-End of Flashback-_

But now. Being back in America knowing that neither Ar nor her so called 'Father' could touch her again, she couldn't help but cry. Unfortunately for her, her good friend Abigail Scuito mistook the tears of happiness for tears of sadness and rushed forward to hug her.

"It's Okay Ziva." Abby said after a minute while pulling away.

"I'm not gonna let you go back to Israel again." Said the Goth looking utterly sincere. At this sweet statement Ziva felt the tears well up in the corners of her eyes again. She held her arms open for the Goth who rushed forward to embrace the Mossad agent again.

**Emziiee-xxx: I have no clue where this idea came from. But i hope you like. I will update soon. I apologise for the Ari bit. If you hated reading it imagine how I felt writing it :(**

**R&R Please**


	2. Sobs Abby

Sobs. They were what Abby woke up to. Ziva was asleep in her bed while she was on the sofa. Abby gently padded through to the bedroom and found Ziva tossing and turning on the bed with tears running down her sleeping face. Abby sat with her and gently touched her head to try and get her to wake up. But when she did Ziva grabbed her arm and twisted round Abby heard a few clicks but ignored them and focused on waking Ziva up from her nightmare.

"Zi?" Abby asked attempting to twist her arm round again to get it back into some sort of less painful position.

"Zi. Wake up. It's just a dream." Ziva released her arm and rolled over still sobbing. Abby, now knowing better than to touch the sleeping Israeli, instead pressed the play button on her C.D. player. Ziva had been listening to something before and Abby thought that maybe it would help to wake her up. A sweet piano song filled her room. Abby didn't recognise the song but Ziva did. Well at least Abby thought she did since Ziva reacted by slowly stopping the tears before her eyes flickered open gently. By then Abby was cradling her arm.

"Abby? What happened?"

"You attempted to break my arm while having a nightmare." Ziva's face went from sleep to concern in a flicker

"Give me a minute to get some clothes on then we are going down to the hospital."

"No. Zi I'm fine. You need to sleep."

"And you need to get your arm fixed." Said Ziva while throwing on a shirt and some slacks.

"I am driving." Stated Ziva as she hurried Abby down to the Garage. After throwing a coat around the Goth's shoulders and making sure that she locked the door.

"Zi. I'm fine honestly."

"Stop arguing Abby. We are going to the hospital and that is them."

"That's that Zi."

"What?"

"Oh never mind." Said Abby slipping into Ziva's mini and buckling the seat belt. Ziva slid effortlessly into the drivers seat and started up the engine not even bothering with a seat belt. Abby didn't say anything knowing that Ziva never wore a seatbelt anyway.

"The nearest Hospital is a while away yes?"

"Yea." Replied Abby with a yawn

"Then get some sleep. I will not drive Madly tonight. So you have nothing to worry about." Ziva smiled a reassuring smile while gently starting up the engine and turning the stereo onto some soft quiet music

"Sleep Abigail." Ziva commanded in a soft voice. Abby leaned back as sleep consumed her.

**Emziiee-xxx: I was told it would be a good Idea to continue this so I did. I am alternating between Abby's P.O.V and Ziva's P.O.V  
Arigatou to VillageVoice for asking me to continue :) It is much appreciated. And I agree. There is not enough Abby and Ziva story's on FF. I intend to change that :)**


	3. Weeping Ziva

Weeping. That was what was heard all through the room where Abby was. She in fact hadn't broken her arm

"I had dislocated it instead." Thought Ziva bitterly. Abby was weeping as the doctor pushed her elbow back into place as gently as he could. Ziva sat by Abby's bed and stroked her hair. Trying very hard not to kill herself for causing Abby pain. She had killed. She had killed her own brother fo petes sake but the minute she causes Abby an pain she feels so guilty.

"Why is that?" She thought as the doctor made his one final push. Thats when it hit her. She was in love with Abby.

"Shit." She muttered as she got up and almost bolted out of the room and to her car. She couldn't leave or Abby wouldn't have a way to get home but she needed to be out of that room. Away from Abby for a minute. Just to process what she had realised. She had known for a while that she tended to like the fairer sex. Ever since she was 15 when she was in school and she caught one of the girls looking at her. But she had learnt to hide it well. Being a Lesbian or even Bisexual was dangerous in Isreal. But here in America it was a differant story.

"Maybe I should give it a try." Ziva thought aloud

"Give what a try?" Asked Abby appearing at her side

"Oh. Nothing. You ready to go now then?" She asked. She would try it tomorrow.

**Emziiee-xxx: I know its short. Probably the shortest chappie in the whole story (Only 274 words without the A/N) But this is kind of a filler. I needed Ziva to realise. After this its back on track with decent sized chappies :)(:**


	4. Pain Abby

**Emziiee-xxx: Due to the fact that there are only a certain amount of crying words around some of the words I use shall not be Crying orientated (Wow big word) :)|(:**

Pain. That's all Abby could feel as she lay in her Coffin. When they had returned from the hospital Ziva was trying to make Abby take the bed. But Abby refused so instead Ziva dug Abby's coffin out from under all of which was piled onto it for Abby to sleep in. She was in a comfortable position and any other night she would have been sound asleep but her arm was playing hell preventing her from dropping off for even a minute. Knowing that she wasn't going to sleep she got out of the coffin and made her way to the computer. As it started up and Abby heard the familiar hum she extracted a pair of headphones from under the desk. She plugged them into the correct socket and when the computer was loaded she clicked on one of the quieter songs. The Skull covered Headphone caps fitted Abby's head perfectly as she sat back in the chair not wanting to do anything but listen

_"Waking up I see that everything is O.K.  
The first time in my life and now its so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so Amazed."_

Unknown to Abby at that point she was singing along. Very quietly. But loud enough to be heard if you were listening.

_"I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling._

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now its so clear  
I feel calm I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling. _

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think your dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that your feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This Innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This Innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_This Innocence is brilliant, It's so beautiful, It's so Beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, It makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by"_

Abby felt a pair of strong arms encircle her shoulders as she hit the last note. Her left headphone was lifted and an accented voice whispered in her ear

"You have a beautiful voice." Abby turned a very bright shade of red in comparison to her porcelain skin.

"Thanks Zi." She replied hugging the arms that where hanging down.

"But. What are you doing up this late?" Ziva asked

"Couldn't sleep. My arm was giving me hell."

"Oh."

"Did I wake you?" Abby asked turning her head round so she could see Ziva's face

"Yes. But I'm glad you did. Why don't you sing stuff like that at work?"

"Cause...My Sister used to sing that song to me when I couldn't sleep."

"You had a sister?" Ziva asked

"Yeah. She was five years older than me. We were as close as twins though. She was about my size so people actually did think that we were twins." Abby smiled

**_Flashback_**

_"Oi Abby. Come on. Were gonna be late."_

_"Coming J." Called Abby as she thundered down the stairs._

_"And once again my darling little sister is wearing the same outfit as me."_

_"Not my fault Mum buys us the same things." Replied Abby sticking her tongue out at her older sister. They two girls walked out of their house after signing goodbye to their mum_

_"Hey its the Freak Twins." A boy yelled._

_"Jenna why do they tease us?" Asked a five year old Abby._

_"Cause we look so alike even though I'm five years older." Jenna replied while furiously swiping her eye's_

**_Out of Flashback._**

"She was a lot like you. She was a fighter. And she didn't like to be caught crying. Even when she was little." Abby said

**_Flashback continued_**

_"J? J are you there?" Asked Abby as she stood outside her big sister's room._

_"J? J?" She asked as she pushed the door open. Jenna was lying curled into a ball. All that could be heard was 'My Immortal' By Evanescence and a few sobs. Abby walked cautiously over to her sister and started to rub comforting circles on her back._

_J? Are you crying cause people pick on us?" Abby asked as she sat. Still rubbing circles on Jenna's back. Jenna nodded._

_"Their horrible. They should be sent to prison." Said Abby in a firm voice. Jenna giggled. _

_"Your silly Abbziiee." Said Jenna siting up and giving her younger sister a hug._

_"Now. Why are you in here and not in your room sleeping?"_

_"Couldn't sleep. Bad dream." Said Abby with a yawn._

_"Lie down." Said Jenna. Both girls lay down next to each other as Jenna started to sing_

"I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling.

This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by"

_By the time she had finished singing just that Abby was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Jenna smiled before pulling the covers up over herself and her sleeping sister and promptly fell asleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

"She died when she was twenty. I was fifteen. She was killed in a drive by shooting. So now whenever I can't sleep I will listen to that song to help me relax." Finished Abby while wiping her eye's. Ziva spun the chair round so that Abby was facing her. She gently wiped Abby's cheek.

"Do not worry Abby. You will always have me." Ziva didn't know why she had said that but she was glad that she had as it caused Abby to jump out of her chair and Catch Ziva in a rib breaking hug.

"Thanks Zi. That means a lot to me." Ziva led Abby to her bed

"Lie Down." She said. Both women lay down next to each other as Ziva started to sing

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling. _

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This Moment is perfect, Please don't go away  
I need you now  
I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by_

By the time she had finished singing just that Abby was fast asleep and snoring quietly. Ziva smiled before pulling the covers up over herself and her sleeping friend and promptly fell asleep.

**Emziiee-xxx: I hope you likey :)|(: Abby's sister will serve a purpose don't worry. I'm surprised that people are still reading this. Oh well.**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	6. Cold Ziva

Cold. That's all Ziva felt as she awoke. She remembered that when she went to sleep Abby had been in the bed with her.

Wait. Why did she turn red at that thought?

Anyway. Abby had been here. But now it was cold. And she was not.

"Abby?" She called as she sat up.

"In the Kitchen." Abby shouted back, sounding over-caffeinated already. Ziva smiled before swinging her legs out of bed and heading to the shower. She stepped into the scalding water.

Wait. How was that already on? Oh well.

Before she could blink Abby was in front of her in the shower.

"Abby?" Ziva asked in a confused voice.

"Do you want any help?" Abby purred.

Wait. Purred?

Ziva looked at her as though she was mad. But without waiting for an answer Abby took the soap in one hand and the flannel in the other. She started on Ziva's back rubbing soft circles on her lower back and slowly making her way upwards.

"You love me don't you Zi?" She asked

* * *

Ziva sat up gasping for air. What the hell was that. And why at the end did Abby have to say that of all things. Wait. Abby? In her dream? Okay now she was confused. She looked over at where Abby had lain last night to find that the spot was empty.

"Oh crap." She muttered. She stood up and silently padded to the kitchen. Yep sure enough there was Abby. And by the smell of things she was burning pancakes.

Wait. **Burning** Pancakes? That hadn't been in the dream.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief and silently padded forward till she was right behind the Goth. She waited till she had removed her hand from the pancake pan before whispering

"Good morning Abby." As expected Abby jumped about ten feet in the air and spun round with the nearest weapon in hand. Unfortunately that nearest thing was a knife. Before she had realised it was Ziva she had already sliced her chin as she had spun round. It was only a scratch though.

"Abby if your going to attack me when I say good morning then maybe I should stop being so nice." Ziva said as Abby put the knife down.

"Sorry. You scared me."

"That was the whole point"

"Well then don't complain when you get attacked." Finished Abby as she stuck her tongue out

"It is fun though." Ziva countered a confident smirk on her lips. By now Ziva was sat at the table and Abby had returned to the pancakes. Abby turned round again, this time without the knife, and lent on the table so her face was only inches from Ziva's. Without thinking Ziva closed the gap and their lips locked.

Wait. What?

**Emziiee-xxx: I apologise for the amount of times I used the. Wait. Thing. But it worked. She was confused. And when I'm confused in my brain i do actually say. Wait. How did... or whatever. Anywho. Hope you likey :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	7. Abby Confusion

Confusion. Thats how Abby felt. She knew that Ziva was kissing her but she didn't know why. She also knew that she was enjoying it considerably and again she didn't know why. She pulled away

"Ziva..." She started. Ziva looked back at her with watery eyes

"What was that for?" She asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Abby. I think I'm in love with you." She replied sounding totally sincere, everything bared and nothing held back. Abby was shocked.

"Really? As in Really Really?" She asked, looking Ziva straight in the eye. Ziva nodded, looking back with determination and love. Abby squealed and threw her arms around the Mossad agents neck and squeezed. Ziva felt her shoulder getting soaked and due to the amount of Shaking that Abby was doing she was crying. Abby buried her head deeper into the crook of Ziva's neck breathing in the scent that was essentailly Ziva. It smelled like gunpowder, gun cleaning fluid and exotic spices. She pulled back slightly sniffling.

"Ziva... I think I love you too." She said, equally as sincere. They looked at each other for a long moment before gently leaning in. Their lips met for just in instance and that was it. Every barrier surrounding them was ripped down and demolished. The clung to each other needing to feel that the other was real. Ziva gripped Abby's ass, cupping it to bring her closer. She ran her her tongue lightly over Abby's lips and Abby opened them willingly. Their tongues suddenly entered a fierce battle for dominance. Which was won by Ziva after she had squeezed Abby's ass lightly causing her to gasp. They drew apart slowly and Ziva smiled.

"Bedroom?" She asked, her English begginning to fail her. Abby nodded and they started to basically run into Abby's bedroom.

**Emziiee-xxx: Sorry about the wait. I AM EBIL!!! cliffhanger!!! *Insert ebil laughter here***


End file.
